Harry Potter and The Dark Mark
by Jedi Serena Potter
Summary: Harry Potter is faced with many dificult decisions. Will he choose the right path or will his decisions cast him into darkness? Please R/R.
1. Captured

Disclaimer: Ok...let's get this cleared up. All the characters in this whole story do not belong to me. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

Author Note: Ok, another attempt at writing a Harry Potter story. If this turns out well it may turn into a series. I am not quite sure yet. Please r/r. It tells me if I should continue this story or not. So if I don't get any reviews then the story may stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Captured

Harry Potter woke to the sound of his Aunt pounding on his door. "Boy! Wake up!" Harry groaned and felt for his glasses. Resting his hand on them he placed them on. Harry Potter looked like any other 15 year old with his unruly black hair, vivid green eyes and lanky figure, one thing that set him apart was a lightning shaped bolt that ran down his forehead, but these things were the few things that one could consider normal. Harry Potter is a wizard, and not just any wizard. He is The Boy Who Lived, the only known person who had ever survived Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. As a young wizard he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he is taught everything he will need to know to live within the wizarding world.

"Coming Aunt Petunia." The banging on the door ceased as Mrs. Dursley went downstairs. Harry shoved the covers off of himself and climbed out of bed. He got dressed as quickly as possible into the much-to-large clothes, which once belonged to his Cousin Dudley who had grown far to large to fit in them. Opening the door to his room the smell of breakfast flooded his senses. Dudley's diet hadn't lasted long after he came back from school for the summer. (Harry could have sworn he had grown larger) He hurried downstairs and took a seat at the kitchen table. As usual he got no recognition of his presence as his Uncle Vernon continued to read his paper, his Aunt Petunia cooked breakfast, and his oversized cousin, Dudley, watched the TV.

Harry watched the TV as well since the news station was on. The reporter had just been handed a sheet of paper and looked rather surprised as he glanced it over. "We have just gotten word that the prisoner, Sirius Black, who escaped from prison just over two years ago, has been caught.

Harry jumped out of his seat as the reporter continued his story.

"Black will be placed back into prison with much more security."  


"They need to hang people like that." Mr. Dursley had placed his paper on his lap to watch the news report.

Harry glared at Vernon who was now looking at Harry. "Sirius doesn't deserve to be place back in Azakaban!" Harry said sternly slamming a hand down on the table. Ever since his last encounter with Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry had been much tenser and spoke more freely around his relatives. 

Mr. Dursley's face turned a deep purple. "All of your kind deserves to be imprisoned. People with such abnormality shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets freely." 

Harry scowled at his Uncle but he had to agree with him, to some extent. "Yea, sure, _some_ of the wizards and witches shouldn't be allowed too more around freely, especially Voldemort. But Sirius is one of the people who should be allowed to enjoy freedom. Sirius is innocent of all the charges against him! He doesn't deserve a punishment this bad. And if I know Fudge, they'll have the dementors perform the kiss!' Harry was furious at his Uncle. Mrs. Dursley had made a point to stand beside her son as if to protect him from any 'abnormality' Harry may release.

Mr. Dursley stood up to face his nephew. "How dare you speak to me that way! I fee you, clothe you, and give you a place to stay and sleep!" Mr. Dursley's face grew more purple by the second as he stared at Harry.

Harry stormed out of the kitchen not wanting to hear his Uncle's ranting anymore. He hurried up to his room wanting to Owl Dumbledore about Sirius, but when opening his bedroom door a large brown owl swooped over to him, landing on his shoulder. The owl stuck his leg out so Harry could take the letter tied to it off. Harry Obliged and untied the letter. The owl fluttered over to Hedwigs cage, which had been abandoned by his snowy owl for the other owl, and gulped down some water. Apparently the bird was told to wait for a reply. Harry unfolded the letter and read it with haste.

Harry,

I am sure you have heard that Sirius has been captured. What you may not know is that I have persuaded the ministry to allow Sirius a trial. When the trial is arranged I must ask you to be a witness. Your friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger will also be asked to take part in the Trial. Please reply immediately. 

Dumbledore

PS: I need to speak to you as soon as you arrive at school.

Harry quickly snatched a quill and a bottle of ink from under his bed and scribbled a reply.

Dumbledore,

Of course I'll be a witness. Anything to get Sirius's name cleared. I am sure Ron and Hermione will participate as well.

Harry

He folded the letter back up and tied it to the brown owl's leg. The owl hooted and took off out of Harry's window Hedwig who had to leave to her cage so the brown owl would fit hooted. Harry smiled at the snow-white bird and pulled out a piece of parchment and hastily wrote a letter to Ron. 

Ron,

I just got a letter from Dumbledore about Sirius. He said that you would receive one as well. I told him that I would stand as a witness. I just want Sirius to be cleared of the charges against him. Tell me what you agreed to do.

Your Friend,

Harry

After finishing he tied the letter to Hedwig who took flight towards The Burrow.


	2. Birthday Wish

Chapter 2: Birthday Wish

The next day Harry had locked himself in his room not wanting any contact with his aunt, uncle, or cousin. He didn't want to get angry enough to perform magic accidentally. He wanted peace to relax and do what he wanted. What he wanted to do was finish up his essays, which included Potions, History of Magic, and Transfiguration.He lay on his bed ink, quill, books and parchment lay out before him as he worked on his Potions Essay. Snape would take any chance to take points from Gryffindor and give Harry a detention. Harry wasn't going to give him that pleasure, at least not in the first lesson. As he wrote down what ingredient were needed to brew a truth potion. Just then a small gray owl zoomed through the window and around the room.  
"Pig! Settle down!" Harry made an attempt to grab the small owl. Hedwig hooted her disapproval at the over excited owl. After a few minutes of this Pig landed on Harry's bed and puffed out his chest. Harry quickly took the letter and Pig left. Harry quickly unfolded it and read.

Harry

I got the letter. I am going to help out with the trial as well as Hermione. I can't believe she is still with that Viktor Krum guy. I thought she would have come home by now. 

Dumbledore owled us and said that you can come to our house. We'll come and get you on the 31st. That way you can go to Diagon Alley with us the next day. Dad said to be ready by 6:00 a.m. He wants to avoid any contact with your relatives this time. See you then!

Ron

Harry was leaping for joy. He would get to spend the rest of the summer with his friend and his family. Nothing could ruin that. He glanced at the calendar, which he posted as soon as he got back from Hogwarts. They would be coming tomorrow! He quickly sprung from his bed and began to pack his things leaving only his Potion book, spare parchment, ink, and a quill out for himself.

Once packed he shoved his trunk to the wall nearest to his door and flopped onto his bed. He debated on telling his Aunt and Uncle about the Weasly's coming to collect him. After thinking of the effects of telling them this he finally came to the conclusion that telling them wouldn't be a great idea. Especially taking into account what happened last year and that Mr. Weasly wanted to avoid contact of them. So he instead wrote a note for them which he would put in the kitchen when he left and spent the rest of the day finishing his homework.

The next morning he woke around 5:30. He quietly changed and made sure he had everything he needed packed away in his trunk and Hedwig, in her cage, on top. When he was about ready to leave three owls swooped into his room. He relieved the owls of their letters and packages and the owls left as quickly as they came. He opened up the letter from Hermione first.

Harry,

I am having a wonderful time with Viktor. He helped me pick out your gift. No it's not a book. I am sure you will enjoy it. Ron told me you were going to his house. Please stay safe. See you at the train!

Hermione

Harry set the letter aside and picked up the package. Sitting on his bed he opened it up to find a miniature quidditch Pitch and 14 players plus a referee zooming around inside. Grinning he picked up the instructions and read:

1. Point wand at desired team.

2. Use wand to direct the team around the field.

3. Tap wand on side of pitch to start game.

He wished to try it out but time was being pushed. He then opened up Hagrids letter, which has, in very large words, Happy Birthday Harry. Harry didn't bother opening the present right away, knowing exactly what was contained inside. He set the box full of rock cakes aside and quickly grabbed the Hogwarts letter as well as the package that came with it. Just before he could open it the doorbell rang. He quickly put everything in his trunk and hurried downstairs (after making sure his relatives didn't wake up) and opened the door. There standing was Fred and George who excitedly in unison greeted Harry.

Mr. Weasly followed by Ron appeared behind them. "Hello Harry. Keeping well I hope?" 

Harry nodded. "Well, I am as good as anyone could be when living with the Dursley's." 

Fred and George poked their heads inside the door. "Where are they Harry?" George didn't see hide nor hair of the muggles.

"Upstairs sleeping." Harry looked at the two.

"George, none of your pranks this time. Same with you Fred." Mr. Weasly eyed the two. He then turned to Harry. "Where is your trunk?"

"Upstairs in my room, I'll go and..."

"We'll get it!" Fred and George didn't wait for the father to object. They rushed into the house, up the stairs, and into Harry's room. They grabbed the trunk and carried it out of Harry's room but stopped in front of Dudley's room. Hey, George. How about we leave one of these here for the good ol' fat boy?" George nodded not wanting to make to much noise so as not to wake ANY of the Dursley's. Fred placed a Canary Cream in front of Dudley's door before dragging the trunk downstairs and to the car where everyone was waiting. 

Ron and Harry were talking animatedly when the twins left the house with Harry's trunk and Hedwig. My. Weasly helped the two hoist the trunk into the back of the car. "You two better not have done anything."

Fred and George acted insulted. "Why father, we would never do anything to these muggles."

Mr. Weasly watched them for a moment before ushering them, Harry, and Ron into the car.

As Harry was getting in he realized it was the same car he and Ron had crashed in their second year into the Whomping Willow.

Ron noticing Harry's expression grinned and explained, "It finally came back to us over the summer. Dad fixed it up."

When they were all in and ready to go Mr. Weasly drove down the road before triggering the invisibility button. The car and it's occupants disappeared from view as the car rose into the air.

In about an hour's time they arrived at The Burrow. Mr. Weasly parked (or landed) the care as he disabled the invisibility.

Ron helped Harry with his trunk as Mrs. Weasly came out to greet them. "Harry dear! How are you?" She embraced Harry in a hug causing him to let go of the trunk.

Mr. Weasly quickly levitated the trunk before Ron fell over with it.

The group moved inside where Harry was quite surprised to see the Burrow decorated with streamers, confetti, and glittering stars all over the place.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Everyone chorused together. Harry wasn't sure what to say to the group now crowded around him. All he could muster up was a thanks. He never had a proper birthday such as this. He usually was left to do housework for his Aunt and settle with the gifts that his friends had sent him.

Ron smiled at his friend and grabbed his arm dragging him into the kitchen where sat a cake with 15 candles on it and in green lettering across the cake was Happy Birthday Harry. "Make a wish Harry and blow out the candles."

Everyone else had gathered into the kitchen. Harry thought carefully about his wish. _I wish there was some way I could put an end to Voldemort so no one else gets hurt. _He took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was really busy with different things. I am working on the 3rd chapter now. It should be out sometime during the week but no promises though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story will pick up the pace soon.

A/N2: Fixed up Harry's wish. Noticed it didn't make sense because of my careless typing and hastiness to get it out.


	3. Prefect

Chapter 3: Prefect

After the party and with a few more presents then usual Harry and Ron trudged upstairs for the night. Opening his trunk to put his gifts inside (the trunk has been magically expanded) his eyes landed upon the package and letter from Hogwarts. "I almost forgot about this." He pulled them out and sat on the bed he would be using.

Ron looked at the letter and package in his hands. "What's that?" He sat down next to Harry his eyes catching the Hogwarts Crest. "It's from Hogwarts. When did you get that?"

"I got it this morning. I didn't have time to open it." He tore open the letter and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Fifth year students are required to have the following items. Also, quidditch will begin again since the TriWizard Tournament is over. Please be at the station and on Platform 9¾ at 8:00 on September 1st to board the Hogwarts Express.

Minerva McGonagall

Harry read through the list of items needed before turning to the package. Picking it up he studied the crest for a second before opening it. Inside her found another letter as well as a Prefects badge. Harry looked at Ron who seemed a bit jealous of his friend. Harry sighed and unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am proud to announce that you have been chosen to be a Prefect because of your many heroic feats in your first four years of attending Hogwarts. With this position you will have many responsibilities and rules you will have to follow. I expect you to be at the platform and within the Perfects car before the Hogwarts Express leaves. After the feast you will be in charge of giving the Gryffindors their password to the common room which is "flabbergast." Make sure you are wearing your Prefects badge when you are on the train.

Minerva McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor

Ron finished reading the letter from over Harry's shoulder at the same time Harry had set it down on his lap. Ron heaved a heavy. "Now you're a prefect."

Harry nodded unconsciously as he looked at the badge resting in his hand. He placed the letter and the badge back into the box before putting the box in his trunk. "What are you doing?" Ron looked questioningly at his friend.

"No one has to know I am a Perfect. At least not until they bed to know." He shut the lid of his trunk and sat back down next to Ron who looked relieved that his parents wouldn't know that Harry was a Prefect but also a bit confused.

The rest of the summer had gone well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly took them to Dagon Alley where they got all of their books and supplied for the upcoming school year. Days when they had very little to do they spent the day playing quidditch, or as close as they could get to quidditch since they didn't have any of the quidditch balls. Fred and George were still working on new products for their joke shop thanks to the money Harry had given them. As promised the bought Ron new dress robes.

Finally September 1st arrives and Mr. Weasly had arranged for Ministry cars to pick them up once again.

"Boys are you ready?" Mrs. Weasly stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling up to Ron and Harry who were finishing up their packing.

"Just about. We'll be right down!" Ron struggled to get Pig into his cage since the hyper owl was flying around the room it was not easy. After a few minutes and some help from Harry Pig was in his cage next to Hedwigs which contained Harry's snowy owl.

"Are you ready Ron?" Harry watched his friend add his new robes to his trunk.

Ron looked around his room. "I believe so. Lets get going."

The two drug their trunks down the steps and out to the awaiting cars. As Mr. Weasly helped his children load their trunks into the cars Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the parcel holding his Prefects badge. He took the badge out and placed it into his pocket before putting the box back into his trunk and closing it.

"Harry, bring your trunk over here." Mr. Weasly finished loading Ron's trunk into one of the cars. Harry pulled his trunk over to Mr. Weasly who helped Harry put the trunk into the back of the car. When everyone was ready they all got into the cars and went to King Cross Station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes I know, It's been awhile since I posted and I promised you a chapter last week. Well...I got caught up with many things, voice lessons, instrumental lessons, and Play auditions, (Lets me announce I got a lead role in the play! I am SO excited) I never really had time to write. Well when I did get time, which was History class since we do absolutely nothing in there anyway, I wrote this chapter as well as 2 others! WOW! I'll get the others typed up and uploaded soon. The plot will begin to get interesting in the 5th chapter. And Chapter 4 is rather short...well...VERY short. Only a page long on my notebook but it was something to pass time in the story. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect the next two soon. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will reply the best I can at the end of chapters.

A/N2: Let me say a big thanks to my Beta reader Steph! She helped me make sure everything made sense this time. :0)

A/N3: Fixed up the mistake I made. Change all the Perfects to Prefects. Thanks for pointing that out.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Arriving at the station they unloaded their things onto carts and pushed them to the entrance of the platform.

"All right, everyone go in two at a time. Fred, George, you first." Fred and George approached the barrier and soon disappeared. "Ron and Harry you two next. I'll follow with Ginny." Harry and Ron ran head on into the stone barrier, disappearing within it before coming out the other side.

Hermione caught sight of her two friends. "Ron, Harry!" She hurried over to them a large smiled on her face.

"Hey Herm!" The two chorused together.

"Let us get our things on the train. Then we can talk." Ron pushed his cart towards the train Harry and Hermione on either side of him.

After they got their things on board and bid farewell to Mr. Weasly they found an empty car and made themselves comfortable.

"I can't stay long." Harry said as he reached inside his pocket.

Hermione looked at him. "Why?" Harry had just then pulled out his Prefect badge and pinned it to his black robes, which he changed into rather quickly when getting on the train. Hermione was shocked and seemed a but hurt. "You were made a Prefect?" Harry nodded. Hermione seemed as if she wanted to cry but no tears flowed.

"So...Herm, how was your summer. Harry inquired trying to change the subject. It seemed to work since she brightened up rather quickly. Ron though didn't seem to like the new subject. With a huff he leaned back in his seat.

"Harry, it was simply marvelous. I had such a great time. Viktor invited me to join him next summer."

Ron looked at Hermione inquisitively. "Did you accept?"

Herm sighed softly. "I told him I would owl him my answer before the end of the school year."

"What are you..."Harry was cut off but the whistle of the train announcing their departure. "I better be going. I'll see you two at Hogwarts." With that Harry got up and left for the Prefects car."

As Harry made his way through the other cars he ran into Draco Malfoy. "So Potter, where are the weasel and the mudblood?" 

Harry scowled at Draco. "I'd watch it if I were you Malfoy, now that I have the privilege to take points from your house." 

Draco's eyes wandered to the Prefects badge on Harry's robes, her just grinned. "Then we are on even grounds." He pointed to his own Prefects badge. "I'd watch my step Potter." With that Draco disappeared down the direction Harry had just come from.

Harry sighed and continued on, finally reaching the Prefects car he walked in where he was quickly greeted by the other Perfects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes, a short chapter but it was needed to get them onto the train and on their way to Hogwarts. The next chapter starts the main plot of the story.

A/N2: Also, Where are my reviewers??? I am starting to think I shouldn't continue this story! Please let me know if I should or shouldn't.


	5. Unwelcome Proposition

Chapter 5: Unwelcome Proposition

The scarlet train came to a halt after the sky had grown dark and rain began to fall. Harry left the train, eyes searching through the crowds of students for Ron and Hermione. Before he was able to find them Professor McGonagall walked up to him. "The Headmaster wished to speak to you in his office now." Harry was confused at first as to why Dumbledore would want to speak to him when he remembered the letter he had received from him. Harry followed Professor McGonagall into one of the horseless carriages, which tool them to the main entrance of Hogwarts.

McGonagall stepped out of the carriage followed by Harry. Harry was led to Dumbledore's office McGonagall stated the password (Cockroach Cluster) to the gargoyle statue, which promptly leapt to the side for the two to enter. They climbed the stairs coming upon a wooden door, which McGonagall rapped lightly on.

Dumbledore's voice came from within for them to enter. The two walked in to find the Headmaster sitting in his chair behind his desk. "Minerva, I'd like to speak to Harry alone."

"As you wish. I'll go down and start with sorting and the feast." McGonagall promptly left the office leaving Harry with Dumbledore.

Harry tool a seat in one of the chairs the Headmaster had gestured to in front of his desk.

"Harry, over the summer many wizard families have been torn apart because of Voldemort. Aurors have done all they can against him but nothing has caused severe damage if any damage at all. All the while, Fudge keeps insisting Voldemort had not returned from power. Because of this I have been contemplating many things and I have come to the conclusion that Voldemort is now immortal." Harry didn't know what to say. He just remained silent waiting for Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment before going on with is explanation. "Voldemort is now immortal to everyone, even myself, but there is one person who Voldemort is mortal too. That is you, Harry."

"Me? Why only me?"Harry looked distressed. Everything always seemed to focus around him in some way.

"You, because he used your blood to resurrect himself. That is why he wanted to destroy you that night."

"Then why did he duel with me if he knew what having my blood would result in?"

"He figured he would win, and he wanted to prove to his followers that you were nothing but a mere boy who was powerless to him. If it weren't for the Prior Incantum you wouldn't be here with us."

"Why did you want to tell me all of this?" Harry didn't like thinking about what happened in his fourth year every time he did it made his stomach do flip-flops. 

"The reason I am telling you this Harry is because, thanks to a loyal spy, we know what since that incident last year he either wants to kill you or turn you, making you one of his loyal Death Eaters. Because of this a plan has been formed but a large sacrifice will need to come from you."

Harry's green eyes looked determine. He wished for some way to put and end to Voldemort and this just might be his chance. "What? What do I need to do?" He slightly feared what the answer would be to his question deep down.

Harry, we need you to become a Death Eater."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: A slight cliffhanger there, anyway, the chapters are coming out fast now. Right now I am currently writing chapter 8. I am trying to stay ahead of what I am typing in my writing so I am taking my time in posting the chapters. If any of you have any questions feel free to ask them in the reviews. I'll gladly answer them for you, and people who thinks flaming is funny, you can keep flaming cause it isn't going to stop me from writing.


End file.
